


Spur

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [210]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corran Horn had it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spur

“So, I heard about what you did to Horn earlier.” Wes hesitated, “You got him pretty good.”

Hobbie shrugged, “He had it coming.”

“Well, yeah, Horn almost always has it coming. Did you hear about the investigation he wanted to start on our last base? Cutting into some poor techie’s perfectly legit side-business.” Wes shook his head, knowing that the side business had been anything but legit in the New Republic, though no one would have batted an eye during the Rebellion. “I think he sees us as a bunch of hardened reprobates or something.”

“He probably does. How many of us had death strikes against us because of the Empire?” Hobbie snorted and rubbed at his eyes.

“Um, all of us.” Wes nodded to himself as if counting, “Yep. All of the Rogues, most of the other pilots we flew with too. All of the Rebel command. The Princess, Solo, even Chewbacca… so yeah, pretty much all of us.”

“Well, he doesn’t seem to want to let that go, even though I heard from some of the other new Rogues that Horn had something on his own record, even if it was a lie. You’d think he could cut us some slack occasionally. Not all of us are used to be respectable officers.” Hobbie frowned, “That isn’t why I did it though.”

Wes slid down the wall finally, sitting on the floor next to his best friend. “You know, I don’t care if you prank people, but couldn’t be a pal and let me in on it? You know I have the best ideas and always know how to cover my tracks.”

“Always? Wes, you get kitchen duty more often than anyone else because of how many times you get caught pulling those pranks. I should know, because I have that duty almost as often due to your pranks.” Hobbie smirked, reaching over to teasingly slap Wes’s shoulder. “It was kind of a spur of the moment thing though, or I would have planned it out with you. Hey, if you still want we could always go after him again.”

“Let’s wait a few days and revisit that idea.” Wes nudged Hobbie foot with his own, “SO what did Horn do to incur your wrath this time?”

Hobbie flushed slightly, “Remember when Wedge sent us to Corellia to look for his sister? We met Corran and Iella?”

Wes nodded, “Sure, Plourr had so much fun it was almost hard to hide all the bodies.”

“Well, he still keeps calling me Bugbite.” Hobbie coughed. “It was one time too many. I thought that maybe something needed to be done to adjust his attitude toward his fellow Rogues.”

“That makes more sense than I was expecting.” Wes shrugged, “Young whippersnapper needs to know his place as a Rogue, right? Would he call Luke a funny name? Or Wedge? I bet no one even got him for all the stuff he put Tycho through before.”

“Tycho forgives more easily than I do.” Hobbie grinned, “But I bet no one did a thing on his behalf.”

Wes grabbed Hobbie’s elbow and started to stand, “Come on, we’re planning now. It is time to avenge Tycho’s honor. We just don’t need to let him know we’re doing this.” Wes paused as Hobbie brushed off his uniform. “Do we still have that extra paint? I need a copy of the Alderaanian flags from Tycho’s home region, and then we’re in business.”

“For what?” Hobbie looked skeptical.

“I’ll let you know when we get there.” Wes grabbed Hobbie’s arm again, “Now, keep up Bugbite, and I’ll show you how it’s really done.”


End file.
